Mission
by liJunYi
Summary: Setelah dilahirkn dari sebuah misi, Sehun kini mnerima tugas berat sprti dulu orangtuanya terima, mnjg keselamatan keluarga kerajaan, terutama putri Byun. Disisi lain, Chanyeol jg mnerima beban atsa yg appanya dulu janjikan pd Tuan Jung, si pemberontak keluarga kerajaan. Dan mgkn hanya Jongdae yg mengerti kgentingan ini. (EXO-GS HunHan, ChanBaek, ChenBaek)
1. Chapter 1

_**.: Mission :.**_

_**Li JunYi's fanfiction**_

_**.: Suho - Lay (GS) - Kris :.**_

_**With Super Junior's Member**_

_**Disclaimer : It's just a fiction story, and the cast belong to the owner, our God.**_

_**Recommended song : **_**Lee Sang Goon – Love is Hurt, Baek Ji Young – Spring Rain**

"_Bukannya tak ingin, namun aku hanya terlalu takut. Terlalu takut pada cinta, cinta yang dapat membuat hati dan jiwamu lemah seketika. Cinta yang mebuatmu terluka._

_Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melihatmu secara langsung, maafkan aku yang tak bisa melakukannya dengan hatiku. Karena ini hanyalah sebuah misi.."_

.

.

_May, 1998_

_(South Korea-Monarchy Government)_

"Mereka adalah agen baru kita, Wu Yi Fan dan Kim Junmyeon,"

Kedua pria yang berbeda postur tubuh tersebut membungkukkan badan mereka bersamaan. Setelahnya ditatapnya satu per satu sosok yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Mereka akan bertugas di sektor lapangan bersama kalian, jadi tolong buat mereka secepatnya beradaptasi. Mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, Kapten,"

.

.

"Kau sudah tau tidak?" seorang gadis berambut sepunggung yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengamati layar besar di hadapannya, menoleh sekilas.

"Tentang?"

"Ada agen baru di sektor lapangan," ucap sang sumber suara, Sungmin, yang kini duduk di meja terdekat seraya menjilati es krimnya.

Gadis itu tampak tak merubah ekspresinya. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada layar yang saat itu tengah menampilkan beberapa video.

"Lalu?"

Sungmin sedikit melompat dari meja yang didudukinya, "Kau tak ingin melihat mereka? Kurasa berjalan-jalan di daerah sektor lain tidak buruk juga,"

"Tidak, terimakasih eonni," Gadis itu ikut mencomot sesendok es krim dari cup miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh di meja. "Pekerjaanku masih banyak,"

Sungmin mendengus sedikit kesal, "Baiklah, selamat bekerja, agen teladan, 99(sembilan sembilan)"

.

.

"Aku agen 09(kosong sembilan), Lee Donghae. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae saja,"

"Dan aku agen 07(kosong tujuh), Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk. Salam kenal," ucapan ceria dari seorang gadis di hadapannya membuat Junmyeon mau tak mau juga memberikan senyumannya. Sedangkan sosok tinggi di sebelahnya, Yi Fan, hanya memberikan tatapan tak peduli.

"Genit sekali sih kau, mentang-mentang ada agen muda datang," pria yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae tadi menatap gadis bername tag 07 itu dengan sedikit tak suka.

"Kenapa memangnya? Merasa tersaingi?" balas sang gadis, Eunhyuk, yang kini tampak menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka saling menatap tajam hingga suara tawa kecil dari Junmyeon menyadarkan mereka.

"Ahh, maafkan aku. Aku jadi memberikan kesan buruk bagi kalian," Donghae tersenyum canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ah, tak apa hyung. Aku jadi merasa sedikit rileks setelah melihat pertengkaran kecil kalian," Junmyeon membalas dengan senyum yang tak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa kode agen kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Aku agen 10(satu kosong), dan Yi Fan," Junmyeon melirik sekilas Yi Fan yang sedari terdiam di sampingnya.

"Agen 00(kosong kosong),"

Kedua agen yang lebih senior itu hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sekilas.

"Kode yang bagus. Lalu, nickname kalian apa?" kali ini giliran Donghae yang meluapkan rasa penasarannya.

Junmyeon menatap balik dengan bingung, "Nickname?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, biasanya selain menggunakan kode, kami para agen seringkali memanggil satu sama lain dengan nickname,"

"Nickname-ku Fishy, itu karena aku ahli dalam melakukan misi di daerah perairan," Donghae lalu menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah Eunhyuk, "Sedangkan dia, Monkey"

Seketika jitakan dilayangkan Eunhyuk kepadanya, "Enak saja, nickname-ku Jewel,"

Junmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan tawanya hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya.

"Kris," Yi Fan menatap ketiganya datar. "Apa aku bisa menggunakan nickname seperti itu?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Lalu kau, apa kau sudah punya?" Donghae kini balik menatap ke arah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon nampak terdiam sejenak, "Aku belum memikirkannya"

.

.

Waktu tiga bulan tak terasa bagi kedua agen baru, Junmyeon dan Yi Fan. Keduanya dapat beadaptasi dengan baik dan melakukan misi-misi yang diberikan dengan sempurna. Junmyeon kini bahkan sudah diakui sebagai salah satu agen terbaik di sektor mereka.

Di sebuah koridor markas mereka, tampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan santai. Ditelinganya tampak sebuah headset yang menjadi peralatan wajibnya setiap hari.

"Agen 99? Sedang senggang?" sebuah suara berat membuat gadis tersebut sedikit tersentak.

"Oh, Kyuhyun sunbae," gadis itu seketika membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, kini tampak tersenyum kecil menatapnya, "Oppa saja, Lay-ah"

"Ahh, baiklah oppa," balas gadis itu patuh. Zhang Yixing atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nickname-nya, Lay. "Mencari Sungmin eonni?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Lay tersenyum manis, menampilkan kedua lesungnya yang khas. "Lalu untuk apa lagi oppa berada disini?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban polos itu, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Lay-ah. Aku hanya ingin meminta obat untuk lukaku"

"Luka?"

"Ya. Kami baru saja melakukan misi menghentikan perampokan di sebuah bank, tetapi bahuku sedikit terluka, jadi," Kyuhyun menunjukkan bahunya yang tampak tertutupi perban bewarna merah darah.

Lay mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit terkejut dengan luka separah itu, "Tumben sekali oppa terluka. Oppa kan terkenal sebagai agen terbaik di sektor lapangan,"

"Yah," Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya waktu ketenaranku sudah habis. Aku bukan menjadi agen terbaik lagi,"

"Lalu siapa?" Lay menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau tau agen 10? Agen yang baru masuk tiga bulan lalu. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi terkenal karena selalu berhasil dalam misi-misinya," jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

.

.

Seoul di suatu malam larut, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan dari salah satu gedung. Ruangan dengan cahaya minim yang secara samar menampakkan sebuah sosok yang tengah duduk santai di balik meja besarnya. Sosok itu tampak terdiam hingga sebuah suara ketukan bergema pelan di ruangan itu.

Sosok itu menegakkan punggungnya seketika, "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Sosok lain yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, nampak berdiri tegap di depannya, "Semua yang sudah kita lakukan berhasil digagalkan oleh EXO,"

"Cih, mereka lagi"

"Tetapi kami baru saja berhasil mendekati salah seorang agen di sana,"

"Agen?" sosok di balik meja itu kini menatap bingung.

"Ya, kami berencana untuk menghasutnya agar berpihak pada kita,"

"Begitu ya?" sosok itu kembali melemaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Lakukan dengan cepat dan dapatkan informasi penting tentang mereka segera," ucapnya lagi, diakhiri dengan senyuman sinis yang nampak samar.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkan kacamata, Lay," Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama selembar kertas di tangannya. "Miopi-mu semakin parah,"

Lay tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas,"

"Bagaimanapun, kalau kau masih suka menatap layar komputer terlalu lama, miopimu pasti akan bertambah,"

Lay lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum seraya membenarkan letak headsetnya, "Ya, aku sudah mengerti, eonni,"

"Kau ini, benar-benar tak bisa dinasehati," Sungmin menatap Lay kesal, membuat gadis berlesung pipit itu tertawa kecil.

"Eonni sudah mendengar tentang kabar misi rahasia terbaru dari ketua?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Lay kini ganti menatap Sungmin penasaran.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya sedikit dari Kyuhyun. Apa itu sebuah misi besar?"

"Entahlah," Lay mengendikkan bahunya, "Tetapi jika ini benar-benar perintah langsung dari ketua, misi ini pasti bukan misi biasa,"

Sungmin yang tadinya tidak begitu tertarik, kini ikut terduduk di samping Lay seraya ikut berpikir.

"Kira-kira, siapa yang akan diberikan misi itu?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Lay mau tak mau menjadi semakin penasaran.

.

.

"Agen 10, Suho-ssi," Suho menatap hormat sesosok pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Pria bernama Kangin, yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok agen mereka. EXO, agen rahasia di bawah Dirjen Pertahanan Negara yang secara langsung bekerja di bawah pemerintahan monarki Korea Selatan.

Suho sebenarnya tengah merasa sedikit gugup saat ini. Mengingat ia akan diberikan sebuah misi secara langsung dari ketua mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah agen yang baru bergabung tiga bulan yang lalu, dan saat ini ia harus menerima sebuah misi yang sepertinya sangat penting hingga membuat Kangin sendirilah yang harus mengatakan padanya.

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" Kangin berkata dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar berwibawa.

Suho tampak berpikir sejenak, "Apakah ini mengenai misi rahasia yang sudah banyak dibicarakan?"

"Benar," Kangin menatap Suho dalam, "Dan aku ingin memberikan misi ini kepadamu. Apa kau bersedia menerimanya?"

Suho balas menatap Kangin mantap, "Kalau memang aku harus melakukannya, maka aku akan menerima misi ini,"

"Misinya adalah, kau harus bercinta dengan salah satu agen wanita yang sudah aku tetapkan," ucapan Kangin itu mau tak mau membuat Suho langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ber..bercinta? Maksud anda?"

"Ya, buat agen wanita itu mengandung anakmu,"

Suho menggerakkan jemari tangannya dengan gelisah, "Ba..bagaimana ketua bisa memintaku melakukan hal ini?"

"Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan penerus kita,"

"Bukankah kita bisa mendapatkan agen baru dengan cara menyeleksinya? Mengapa harus menggunakan cara seperti ini?"

Kangin menatap Suho tajam, membuatnya seketika kembali terdiam.

"Tidak semua orang baru dapat dipercaya bukan?" Kangin tampak tersenyum kecil, "Lagipula, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini secara matang. Anak yang akan terlahir darimu dan wanita itu secara genetik akan mewarisi kemampuan kalian berdua. Bukankah ini cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan bibit agen yang hebat?"

Suho menatap Kangin cemas, ia merasa tak tenang saat ini, "Ketua.."

"Lakukan," Tatapan Kangin kembali menajam, "Kau tak punya pilihan lain, karena kaulah orang yang terpilih itu, Kim Junmyeon,"

Keadaan hening sesaat. Suho nampak tengah berkutat dengan pemikirannya, hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah," Kangin mulai tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan melakukannya,"

Suho menahan nafasnya sejenak, kembali memantapkan hatinya, "Tetapi aku meminta satu syarat.."

.

.

_Mengapa aku?_

Lay mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia terduduk di pinggir ranjang seraya memeluk kedua lututnya.

_Mengapa harus aku?_

Pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya membuatnya harus menahan udara dingin yang terhembus dari sebuah pendingin ruangan di salah satu sudut ruang. Cahaya bulan remang-remang memasuki jendela di ruangan gelap itu.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tubuhnya perlahan bergetar, menahan degupan jantungnya yang semakin keras. Pandangan matanya kosong.

**Flashback**

Lay menatap selembar kertas ditangannya dengan mata membulat, "Ke..kenapa harus aku, eonni? Kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Lay nanar, "Aku sendiri tidak tau Lay, ketua hanya menyuruhku memberikan itu kepadamu,"

Lay kemudian menatap Sungmin tajam, "Apa eonni mengetahui misi ini sebelumnya?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya diam seraya memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Eonni?"

"Sebenarnya ketua memang sudah membicarakan hal ini denganku sebelumnya," Sungmin berujar lirih, membuat Lay semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Tetapi kenapa harus aku eonni?" Lay menatap Sungmin sayu, ia merasa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini.

"Karena kau adalah agen wanita terbaik disini, Lay," Lay mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Ketua ingin ada seseorang yang dapat mewariskan kemampuanmu,"

"Lalu.." Lay terdiam sejenak, nafasnya terasa tercekat, "Siapa pria itu?"

Sungmin ikut terdiam, ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "Dia..."

"Dia adalah agen sektor lapangan yang terbaik saat ini"

.

.

_Pria itu, agen 10?_

Kriett..

Suara decitan pintu seketika membuat tubuh Lay menegang. _Inilah saatnya. Ini waktunya.._

Setelah beberapa saat hening, perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu tegas di telinga Lay.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kepalanya ia tundukkan di antara kedua lututnya.

"Maaf, bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?" suara lembut itu entah mengapa membuat Lay sedikit melemah. Pelukannya melonggar, dan tubuhnya mulai tenang kembali.

Bibir Lay mulai terbuka, meskipun suaranya nampak sedikit bergetar.

"Kumohon, perlakukanku dengan baik,"

.

.

Suho berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan pelan. Tatapannya nampak tak fokus, sedangkan pikirannya kini entah tengah berada dimana. Langkahnya mulai terhenti ketika sebuah tepukan pelan mengenai bahunya.

"Oy, Suho-ssi," Donghae menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang gadis yang tak pernah menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya, Eunhyuk.

"Darimana saja kau? Semalam kau tak ikut melakukan misi dengan kami," ucap Donghae, kembali menepuk bahunya pelan.

Suho membalas tersenyum kecil, "Aku ada misi lain"

"Misi apa itu?" Eunhyuk menatapnya penasaran.

"Misi yang cukup melelahkan," Suho kembali tersenyum, lalu membungkuk kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

"Sudah 8 bulan," Sungmin menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan seksama, "Dan sejauh ini semuanya sudah berjalan dengan lancar,"

"Ya, tapi selama itu pula aku harus terkurung di dalam ruangan pengap ini," Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia kini nampak sibuk dengan laptop kecil di hadapannya.

Sungmin balik menatap Lay gemas, "Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih sempat berkutat dengan laptopmu?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau bahkan tak memperbolehkanku keluar sama sekali. Aku juga ingin bekerja, eonni," Lay kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, membuat pipinya yang mulai berisi menjadi semakin menggemaskan.

"Di bulan pertama saja kau hampir keguguran, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu bekerja, Lay?"

Lay terdiam, perkataan Sungmin memang benar. Meskipun tubuhnya kuat dan ia cukup mahir dalam berkelahi, namun tidak dengan rahimnya. Rahimnya lemah dan ia mudah mengalami pendarahan, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus merawatnya di ruangan khusus.

Namun hal sebenarnya yang tidak diketahui Lay adalah berbeda. Ia ditempatkan di ruangan itu bukan dikarenakan oleh keadaan tubuhnya, namun untuk menjaga kerahasiaan misinya dan juga, untuk memenuhi syarat dari Suho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, eonni.." perkataan Lay terputus sejenak, ia menatap Sungmin seksama. "Apa eonni sudah melihatnya?"

Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Lay.

"Agen 10 yang kukatakan kemarin. Apa eonni sudah melihatnya?" tanya Lay sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk, "Ahh, ya, aku sudah melihatnya,"

"Lalu? Bagaimana rupanya?" Sungmin mulai berpikir dalam diam, membuat Lay sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi ia cukup tampan. Dahinya sedikit lebar, tetapi justru itulah yang menjadi kelebihannya. Selain itu, dia juga punya senyuman angelic,"

Mendengarnya, Lay tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin tau tentangnya?" Sungmin kini justru menatap Lay penasaran.

"Aniya," Lay menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin tau saja,"

Sungmin akhirnya tak lanjut bertanya, namun diam-diam ia tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Kris berjalan pelan melewati koridor markas. Saat ini ia tengah berada di lantai 5, dimana tempat agen sektor pertahanan bekerja. Di samping kanan-kirinya terlihat beberapa ruangan dengan peralatan digital lengkap di dalamnya. Beberapa dari ruangan itu ia ketahui sebagai ruangan rapat besar agen dari seluruh sektor apabila terdapat misi besar.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kakinya mulai mendekat ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kecil di tengahnya. Tidak terlihat sebagai pintu sebenarnya, hanya terlihat sebagai sebuah lemari kecil di dinding. Ia mulai mengamati keadaan di sekitar ruangan itu, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat tubuhnya tersentak.

"Agen 00?" Sungmin, sosok yang menepuk bahunya, kini nampak menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat. "Aku mencarimu, noona. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang enak badan, jadi aku ingin meminta obat untukmu,"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin menatap pria berekspresi datar di hadapannya dengan penuh selidik.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku," Sungmin mulai beranjak, membuat Kris mau tak mau harus ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

"Oh ya," Sungmin tiba-tiba kembali membalikkan badannya, "Jangan dekati tempat itu lagi. Itu bukan tempat yang bisa sembarang agen datangi,"

Ucapan Sungmin semakin membuat rasa penasaran Kris membuncah.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

Pintu besar ruangan itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Tak lama terlihatlah sosok pemilik kode agen 17(satu tujuh), Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ketua.."

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kangin cepat begitu melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit gelisah.

"Aku baru saja endapatkan informasi jika ada seseorang mencurigakan datang ke markas kita kemarin sore,"

Kangin mengerutkan kening, "Orang mencurigakan? Bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk?"

"Kami masih menyelidiki hal tersebut, namun dugaan hingga saat ini, orang tersebut sepertinya sudah mengetahui password markas ini. Selain itu, ia juga mengetahui dengan pasti tempat-tempat diletakkannya cctv, karena ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari cctv," jelas Kyuhyun.

Kangin memutar otaknya seketika, "Apa itu berarti, ada mata-mata di dalam?"

Kyuhyun kemudian ikut terdiam, ia mulai menjawab ragu, "Saya tidak tau pasti, tapi.."

"Segera perintahkan Agen 10 kemari, secepatnya," ucap Kangin tegas.

Kyuhyun nampak bingung awalnya, namun ia akhirnya membungkukkan badannya, meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Kangin terdiam, detak jantungnya terasa semakin cepat. _Sedikit lagi. Aku tidak boleh gagal._

.

.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk di kursi besar nan empuknya. Seorang pria yang lebih muda kini nampak tengah membaca sebuah dokumen di tangannya.

"Sejauh ini persiapan sudah 99%. Semua senjata sudah lengkap dan agen AXX sudah siap dengan posisinya disana. Kita bisa langsung menyerang mereka besok pagi,"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil, "Bagus. Lakukan semuanya dengan rapih dan tanpa jejak. Pastikan pemerintah tidak mengetahui perbuatan kita ini,"

"Baik, tuan"

Setelah menjauhnya si pria muda, pria paruh baya itu kini kembali duduk santai di kursinya, seraya menatap sebuah bingkai foto di salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Kim Young Woon,"

.

.

"Suho-ya, kau mau kemana?" Donghae memperhatikan keadaan di depannya dengan bingung. Nampak Suho yang tengah membereskan perlengkapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel besarnya.

"Aku akan pergi sementara waktu. Maafkan aku, hyung,"

"Kemana?" tanya Donghae masih dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya hyung, lagi-lagi maafkan aku," Suho menjawab tergesa-gesa disela-sela kesibukkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Semoga kau kembali dengan selamat, Suho-ya," Donghae mendekat ke arah Suho, lalu memberikannya tepukan pelan.

"Terimakasih hyung," dan Suho pun hanya bisa balas tersenyum lembut. Tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

.

Lay menghela nafasnya pelan. Tangan tergerak lembut membelai permukaan perutnya yang telah membesar. Pandangannya kosong, tertuju pada jari jemarinya yang ia gerakkan teratur diatasnya, membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil terasa dari dalam sana. Otaknya mulai mengingat masa-masa kecilnya, dimana ibunya pernah mengatakan sebuah kata yang beberapa hari ini selalu terngiang di telinganya.

_Kebahagian terbesar seorang wanita itu adalah saat ia mengandung. Saat ia mengandung buah hatinya bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai._

Lay tersenyum miris mengingatnya, _Cinta? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya._

"Lay," suara teriakan Sungmin membuat Lay mengalihkan pandangannya. Tampak Sungmin tengah mendekatinya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Eonni.."

"Bersiap-siaplah, Lay. Satu jam lagi kau akan pergi dari sini," ujar Sungmin seraya mendekati lemari kecil di sebelah ranjang.

Lay mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti, "Pergi? Mengapa tiba-tiba? Apa ada masalah, eonni?"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, ia nampak sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas ransel di tangannya.

"Ini perintah ketua, Lay. Keadaan markas saat ini tidak aman. Kau harus segera meninggalkan markas sebelum hal lebih buruk terjadi,"

Lay nampak tak terima, "Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan markas di saat yang lainnya dalam bahaya, eon?"

"Lay," Sungmin berhenti, menatap Lay dalam seraya memegang tangannya lembut. "Kau saat ini tengah memiliki hal berharga dalam tubuhmu. Jika memang kita semua harus mati, kau harus tetap hidup dan melahirkan bayimu,"

Lay tersentak, ia balas menatap Sungmin nanar, "Eonni.."

"Bayimu bukan hanya beharga untukmu, tetapi juga untuk ketua, dan untuk kami semua,"

Lay terdiam, ia nampak mencerna baik-baik perkataan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri kembali berkutat pada tas ransel di tangannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dalam tas ini. Air hangat, selimut, handuk, serta obat-obatan yang sekiranya akan lau butuhkan. Semuanya ada di tas ini," Lay tak menjawab, ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Lalu dengan siapa aku akan pergi?" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Lay, "Aku tak mungkin pergi sendiri kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, wajahnya mulai berbinar, "Ayah dari calon bayimu yang akan melindungimu,"

.

.

Suho terdiam di balik kemudinya. Pandangannya kosong ke depan, sedangkan kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu kecil di samping mobil yang dinaikinya.

_"Syarat?" Kangin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Suho._

_"Ya. Aku ingin identitas kami berdua dirahasiakan,tak terkecuali untuk kami berdua," ucap Suho mantap._

_Kangin masih belum mengerti maksud Suho, "Maksudmu, kau tidak ingin identitasmu diketahui olehnya?"_

_"Ya, begitu juga identitasnya yang tidak diketahui olehku," jawabnya dengan cepat, "Dan aku juga, aku ingin prosesnya dilakukan dalam keadaan gelap, agar kami tidak dapat melihat wajah lawan kami satu sama lain,"_

_Kangin nampak terdiam sejenak memikirkan permintaan Suho, namun tak lama, akhirnya ia mulai mengangguk._

"Suho-ssi," pandangan Suho teralih begitu mendengar suara melengking yang memanggil namanya. Tampak disana sosok Sungmin yang keluar dari pintu kecil itu dengan sedikit mengendap-endap.

"Aku sudah membawanya," ucap Sungmin pelan yang masih didengar Suho.

Suho tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, pintu kecil itu mulai terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok wanita bergaun putih tulang sederhana dengan renda kecil di pinggangnya. Rambut lurus panjangnya ia belah samping dengan sepasang jepit rambut yang terpasang manis di salah satu sisinya.

Suho memperhatikannya dengan nafas tercekat, wanita yang begitu manis. Dan nafasnya terasa berhenti sesaat begitu pandangannya ia turunkan ke bawah, ke arah perut wanita itu yang nampak membesar.

"Kau bisa menaikinya?" ucapan Sungmin membuat lamunan Suho terhenti seketika. Pandangannya kini beralih pada tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Mobil yang mereka akan naiki adalah truk kecil pembawa barang, ini merupakan mobil yang ia pilih untuk mengurangi kecurigaan pihak lain. Namun ia tak ingat bahwa orang lain yang akan pergi bersamanya adalah seorang wanita hamil.

Suho buru-buru menuruni mobil dan berlari menuju sisi lainnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, lengannya dengan lembut mengarah kepada tubuh wanita itu dan mengangkatnya pelan dengan bridal style.

"Suho-ssi," Sungmin tampak membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, begitu juga dengan wanita yang kini tengah berada di gendongannya.

Suho bergerak pelan memasuki pintu mobil, lalu dengan lembut ia mendudukkan tubuh wanita itu di bangku sebelah kemudi. Sang wanita hanya dapat terdiam menatapnya, tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah merasa nyaman? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" suara Suho saat itu terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Lay.

Ya. Sudah sekitar dua jam mereka berada di dalam mobil dan melakukan perjalanan, dan selama itu pula jantung Lay terasa berdetak begitu cepat. Sesekali ia mengusap perut buncitnya gelisah, menahan gerakan kaki buah hatinya yang entah mengapa juga menjadi semakin aktif.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Lay lirih. Dipandangnya wajah tenang Suho dari samping dengan seksama. Tak sadar, ia kini mulai .

Rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Suho menghentikan mobilnya dengan hati-hati, lalu dialihkan perhatiannya ke arah wanita yang berada du sampingnya. Terlihat olehnya Lay yang kini tengah memainkan jemarinya gelisah, belum lagi bibirnya yang ia gigit sedikit. Membuat wanita itu nampak semakin manis di matanya.

"Apa sabuk pengaman itu terlalu kencang?"

Lamunan Lay buyar seketika. Matanya kembali membulat begitu melihat perilaku Suho yang kini tengah beranjak mendekatinya.

"Jika kau merasa sesak, geserkan saja bagian ini," Suho memperhatikan kunci sabuk pengaman yang berada di samping Lay, membuat Lay menahan nafasnya sejenak. Berada di posisi yang sangat dekat membuatnya seakan dapat mendengar detak jantung Suho secara langsung.

Tak lama Suho kembali ke posisinya semula di balik kemudi. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya.

"Hmm.." Lay bergumam pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara formal," ucapnya lirih, namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Suho.

"Oh, benar juga," Suho masih terfokus pada kemudinya, "Aku Kim Junmyeon, agen 10. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho saja,"

Lay mengangguk kecil, sesuai dengan perkiraannya, "Aku Zhang Yixing, namun agen lain biasa memanggilku Lay. Agen 99,"

Suho tersenyum kecil tanpa menghadap ke arah Lay, "Nama yang bagus,"

Tak tersadar, kedua pipi Lay kini terlihat sedikit memerah, "Salam kenal,"

.

.

Baru beberapa jam keduanya meninggalkan markas, markas kini nampak begitu buruk. Ruangan terlihat sangat berantakan, barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana. Begitu pula dengan tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah.

Dari salah satu koridor, nampak Kris yang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tengah menuju sebuah pintu kecil di dinding yang sebelumnya pernah ia datangi.

Dengan cepat, ia mengambil sebuah alat di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang pintu tersebut. Namun begitu pintu itu terbuka, wajahnya langsing menyiratkan kekecewaan.

_Sudah terlambat.._

_._

.

Meski rasa gugupnya telah sedikit berkurang setelah obrolan kecil yang mereka lakukan, namun Lay masih nampak gelisah. Gerakan tangan pada perutnya semakin cepat, dan itu membuat Suho mau tak mau menjadi khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa tak nyaman? Apa kau sakit?"

Lay tak menjawab, ia hanya bergerak-gerak di kursinya dengan gelisah.

"Lay-ssi?"

Lay berbalik menatap Suho dengan ragu, "Perutku rasanya sangat melilit. Aku sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, tapi biasanya hanya beberapa menit,"

Suho nampak terkejut, namun ia nampak tak panik. Otak cerdasnya segera memikirkan sesuatu.

Mobil yang mereka naiki perlahan-lahan mula menepi. Suho seketika langsung membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa masih sakit? Ada yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" Suho menatap Lay khawatir.

"Bisakah kau mengambil tas ranselku yang bewarna ungu di belakang? Disana ada obat yang mungkin dapat membantu mengurangi rasa sakitku," Suho mengangguk cepat, lalu ia beranjak dengan segera menuruni mobil dan menuju pintu box mobil di belakang.

Suho tersenyum lega begitu menemukan tas yang Lay maksudkan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas itu dan menutup pintu. Namun belum sempat ia beranjak dari tempatnya, dari kejauhan ia melihat beberapa mobil sedan yang bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya membulat seketika, ia sangat mengenal pemilik mobil itu. Dengan segera ia pun segera menghampiri Lay dan membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay dengan raut wajah kagetnya saat melihat Suho yang membuka pintu di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Apa kau masih kuat berjalan?"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Namun ia tak bertanya apapun, "Tidak. Perutku sangat sakit, berdiri pun aku tidak sanggup,"

Suho berpikir cepat, tak ada waktu lagi, pikirnya. Dengan segera ia meraih tubuh Lay dengan kedua tangannya, setelah sebelumnya ia menggendongkan tas yang tadi dibawanya ke punggungnya.

"Su, Suho-ssi.." Lay lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya, namun tatapan tajam Suho kembali membuatnya bungkam.

"Kita tak ada waktu. Berpeganglah dengan erat," dan begitu Suho mengakhiri kalimatnya, kakinya langsung bergerak cepat memasuki daerah pepohonan yang berada di samping jalan.

.

.

"Ki, kita akan kemana, Suho-ssi?" Lay bertanya ragu di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. Terasa dengan jelas olehnya nafas Suho yang memburu serta peluh yang membanjiri wajah tenangnya.

"Kita akan menuju markas pelatihan pedang Tuan Han. Menurut peta yang sudah kupelajari, tempatnya sudah tak jauh dari si.." perkataan Suho terhenti seketika. Ia menatap Lay dengan tatapan bertanya, begitu pula Lay yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay polos.

Suho menatap wanita di gendongannya dengan ragu, "Apa kau, mengompol?"

Lay membulatkan matanya terkejut, lalu dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah perutnya.

"Su, Suho-ssi, bayinya akan lahir,"

"Apa?" dan ini pertama kalinya Suho merasa sangat gugup. Langkah kakinya berhenti seketika.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tempat yang teduh terlebih dahulu," nada bicaranya memang terlihat tenang, namun tak bisa dipungkiri,detak jantungnya kini tengah berdegup dengan begitu cepat.

Lay yang mendengar itu mengangguk kecil, bibirnya ia gigit sedikit, "Cepatlah Suho-ssi, rasa sakitnya mulai muncul lagi,"

.

.

"Ini benar mobilnya," ucap Kris setelah mengamati beberapa saat sebuah truk yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Mereka pasti masih berada di dekat sini. Cepat temukan mereka segera," ucap sesosok pria paruh baya yang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

Kria terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu di bawah bangku kemudi. Kalung yang berliontinkan sama dengan miliknya, namun dengan ukiran yang berbeda.

_Agen 99?_

.

.

Suho meletakkan Lay di tanah dengan hati-hati, setelahnya ia menatap Lay dengan khawatir.

"Bagaimana?"

Lay meringis kecil, namun ia berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan, "Tak apa, aku bisa melakukannya," ia mengelus perutnya lembut, "Bisa tolong bukakan tas ransel itu?"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ransel ungu di sampingnya.

"Ya, sudah aku buka,"

"Ambilkan salah satu selimut disana, lalu keluarkan handuk dan termos air itu," ucap Lay seraya berusaha menahan sakitnya. Suho pun segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Lay dengan segera.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu," Lay menggerakkan badannya pelan, mencari posisi yang sesuai. "Kau bisa pergi menjaga di depan,"

Suho melirik ke arah pintu gua yang mereka masuki dengan ragu, ia masih menatap Lay cemas. "Sungguh? Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Lay tersenyum manis, berusaha menenangkan namja di hadapannya, "Ya, tidak apa. Pergilah,"

Akhirnya Suho pun mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan ia pun mulai meninggalkan Lay sendiri.

.

.

"Guru Han," panggilan keras dari luar ruangan membuat pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan pajangan pedang di dinding ruangannya itu membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu mendapati sesosok pria muda memasuki ruangan.

"Informasi terakhir dari radar, Agen 10 dan 99 sudah berada di dekat sini, namun sepertinya mereka terpaksa berhenti karena manyadari ada yang mengikuti mereka,"

Guru Han berpikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu, biar kita yang menjemput mereka kesana. Siapkan beberapa orang untuk ikut denganku ke sana mencari mereka,"

"Baik, guru," pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Guru Han yang kini nampak memperhatikan pajangan pedang di hadapannya.

_Aku pasti melindungi mereka, Kangin hyung.._

.

.

Suara erangan menggema di dalam gua belum juga berhenti. Suho yang berjaga di depan menjadi semakin khawatir.

_Apa ia baik-baik saja?_

Pikirannya nampak bercabang. Ia harus berjaga disini, namun disisi lain, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Lay di dalam.

Suho tiba-tiba tersentak, ia merasa mendapatkan ide. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan beberapa dedaunan di dekatnya, lalu menumpukkannya di depan pintu gua. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun segera berlari ke dalam untuk menemui Lay.

Dan tubuhnya seketika menegang melihat keadaan wanita itu. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terlumuri darah, sedangkan kulit putih mulusnya dipenuhi peluh yang tak kunjung berhenti. Suho dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Lay-ssi," panggilnya lembut. Lay yang mulai tersadar dengan kehadirannya hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Suho-ssi,"

Perlahan, tangan Suho tergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut Lay yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Lay, mengecup kening wanita itu dengan lembut, "Berjuanglah," ia tersenyum manis, lalu mengusap perut buncit Lay dengan lembut, "Aku akan membantumu dari sini,"

Lay menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, senyum manis perlahan terukir di wajahnya,meskipun dengan menahan sakit.

"Suho-ssi,"

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya terdengarlah suara bayi yang memenuhi gua itu. Suho pun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lega.

"Kau luar biasa, Lay-ssi,"

Dan lagi-lagi, Lay hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Suara lembut Suho selalu berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Suho-ssi, bisakah kau bantu aku lagi,"

Suho kembali tersenyum, "Apapun akan kulakukan,"

"Potong tali pusarnya pelan dengan gunting yang ada di tasku, lalu bilas ia dengan air hangat dari termos itu. Setelah itu, baru lapisi dia dengan handuk,"

Setelah mengangguk, Suho segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Lay dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Lay sendiri kini tengah sibuk membersihkan badannya.

"Ia namja," gumam Suho yang masih bisa didengar Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku Suho yang begitu lembut kepada anak mereka. Namun beberapa saat, tubuh Lay kembali menegang karena mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Suara apa itu?" pertanyaan Lay membuat Suho menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Mereka mulai mendekat," gumaman Suho membuat Lay langsung menatapnya khawatir.

"Suho-ssi,"

"Kau tunggu disini, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka,"

Belum sempat Suho melangkahkan kakinya, pergelangan tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Lay.

"Jangan," Suho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Jika memang kita harus melawan mereka, maka kita harus melawannya bersama-sama,"

Suho terdiam sejenak, "Tidak Lay-ssi, kau masih lemah. Selain itu, bagaimana dengan bayi ini?"

Lay diam seraya memperhatikan wajah bayi yang kini berada di gendongan Suho. Bayi laki-laki dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah yang menyerupai Suho. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau pergilah dulu, sembunyikan dia di tempat yang aman. Nanti setelah kita berhasil melawan mereka, kita akan mengambilnya lagi,"

Suho terkejut mendengar perkataan Lay, "Tapi Lay-ssi.."

"Cepatlah Suho-ssi," Lay tersenyum meyakinkan Suho, "Sebelum mereka mengetahui keberadaannya,"

Suho kembali terdiam untuk berpikir, namun setelahnya ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dengan segera.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu," Lay tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Jangan lakukan apapun kembali,"

"Ya, aku mengerti," dan Suho pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

Namun belum sempat menghela nafasnya lega, mata sipit Lay kembali membulat karena terkejut.

.

.

Suho meletakkan bayi di gendongannya dengan hati-hati. Bayi laki-laki itu tampak tenang, menatapnya polos seraya memainkan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Chagi," Suho mengusap lembut kepala bayi itu, "Appa harus kembali ke eommamu segera, tunggu disini sebentar, ne?"

Entah karena mengerti atau apa, namun bayi itu terlihat mengangguk samar. Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam saku kemejanya, sebuah kertas dan pulpen. Dengan segera, ia menuliskan sebuah kata di dalamnya.

"Sehunnie, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne? Appa akan segera kembali,"

Dan setelahnya, Suho pun kembali berlari menuju gua tempat Lay menunggu.

.

.

Suho berlari sekuat-kuatnya, ada sesuatu mengganjal hatinya yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak, dan ia takut jika itu menyangkut tentang Lay.

Dan benar saja, begitu ia kembali memasuki gua tadi, disana bukan hanya ada Lay, namun juga beberapa orang asing yang ia yakini adalah orang yang sedari tadi mencari mereka.

"Ohh, Suho-ssi, akhirnya kau kembali," Suho sedikit terkejut saat seorang pria paruh baya di antara mereka menyebutkan namanya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir lebih lanjut mengenai darimana pria itu mengetahui namanya, namun yanh lebih dipikirkannya adalah Lay yang kini tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tempatnya tadi.

"Apa kau terkejut mengapa kami ada disini?" pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sinis, "Semua temanmu bahkan ketuamu yang bodoh itu sudah kami singkirkan. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerahkan dirimu saja kepada kami,"

Suho menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan tajam. Diam-diam ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat.

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu kami,"

"Kami? Maksudmu kau dan wanita ini?" pria itu menunjuk tubuh lemah Lay, "Aku bahkan tak yakin ia masih bernafas atau tidak,"

Suho semakin mengeratkan kepalannya, namun ia masih berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Kalian semua b*ad*b!" Suho beranjak untuk melawan pria paruh baya tadi, namun pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia pun membalikkan badannya seketika, dan begitu mengetahui siapa yang menahannya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" pertanyaan dingin Kris membuyarkan senyumnya. Ya, Kris-lah yang tadi menahan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku aku akan membantumu?" ucapan Kris membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Kau salah sangka, Kim Junmyeon-ssi, karena justru akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu hari ini," dan saat itu pula sebuah peluru menancap tepat di dada Suho.

Mata sipit Suho membulat seketika, tak percaya dengan perilaku Kris padanya.

"Ke, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Suho meringis kesakitan, memegangi dadanya yang dipenuhi darah.

"Kenapa? Karena kau telah merebut posisi yang seharusnya menjadi milikku," Suho yakin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kris tersenyum, tersenyum sinis.

"Dan juga karena mereka yang tak pernah melihat dan menghargai kemampuanku, karena perhatian mereka terlalu terpusat padamu," ucap Kris lagi.

Suho terdiam, nafasnya terdengar terputus-putus.

"Sekarang kau rasakan, rasa sakit hati yang selama ini aku rasakan," dan setelah mengatakannya, Kris segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh pria paruh baya itu serta bawahannya. Tertinggallah Suho yang kini terduduk memegangi dadanya, menahan sakit yang mungkin akan mengambil nyawanya ini.

"Suho-ssi.." sebuah gumaman lirih membuat perhatian Suho teralih seketika. Pandangannya mengarah pada Lay yang kini terlihat berusaha menggerakkan tangan kearahnya.

"Lay-ssi," dengan kemampuan yang tersisa, Suho merangkak mendekati tubuh Lay yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Setelah dekat, ditatapnya wajah manis itu dalam, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada wanita itu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar.

Lay menatapnya nanar, senyum lesung pipitnya kembali terlihat, "Ya,"

Suho pun hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu mengusap rambut hitam kecoklatan itu dengan lembut, "Bertahanlah. Guru Han pasti akan segera datang menjemput kita. Kau harus bertahan dan selamat,"

Lay hanya menatapnya seraya tersenyum miris. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada luka tembakan di dada Suho.

"Kau terluka?" nada cemas Lay membuat Suho kembali tersenyum. Wanita ini, bagaimana bisa ia mengacuhkannya selama ini. Dan disaat hatinya mulai luluh, waktu mereka justru harus segera berakhir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil," dan mereka pun sama-sama tersenyum menyadari keadaan mereka yang semakin lemah.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Suho tau siapa 'ia' yang Lay maksud. Ia pun tersenyum manis membalasnya, "Ya, aku sudah menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman. Ia pasti akan selamat,"

Lay tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah memberikannya nama," Suho bersusah payah membaringlan tubuhnya di samping Lay, "Sehun. Ia pasti akan menjadi pria hebat suatu hari nanti,"

Dan saat itu pula, Lay menghirup nafasnya berat. Suho yang melihatnya semakin tangannya pada Lay.

"Jika aku diberikan waktu untuk hidup kembali," Lay pelan, "Aku ingin lebih awal, Suho-ssi," raut wajah Suho meneduh mendengar kalimat itu.

"Setiap hari aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana wajah pria yang menjadi ayah dari bayiku. Rasanya begitu penasaran sampai aku ingin berteriak," Lay tersenyum miris mengingatnya, hingga tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Suho menatap Lay penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku.."

Lay tak menjawab, masih banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada pria di sampingnya itu di terakhirnya.

"Meskipun aku tak pernah melihatmu, tapi kurasa aku benar-benar sudah mencintaimu, Suho-ssi,"

Suho, dengan kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, ia merengkuh tubuh lemah Lay ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah melindungiku bayi kita," Lay menghirup nafas terakhirnya dengan susah payah, "Aku mencintaimu, suamiku,"

Dan saat itulah, Suho merasakan dengan jelas nafas terakhir yang dihembuskan Lay. Matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca tak mampu lagi menahan luapan perasaannya. Ia menangis, menangisi segala kebodohan uang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

_Maafkan aku, istriku.._

.

.

_Menyakitkan karena tak ada dirimu, menyakitkan karena kehilangan cinta_  
_Air mata mengalir seperti air hujan_  
_Hatiku terenggut, terenggut, terenggut_  
_Alasanku hidup adalah karenamu_  
_Cinta itu menyakitkan sebesar aku mencintaimu_  
_Aku mencintaimu meskipun menyakitkan seperti ini_

**(Lee Sang Goon – Love is Hurt) **

.

.

"Guru Han," sebuah teriakan seketika menghentikan aktivitas seorang pria paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Guru Han itu. Ia pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Minwoo-ya? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya," pria muda bernama Minwoo itu berlari cepat menuju Guru Han.

"Kami baru saja menemukan tubuh Agen 10 dan 99. Keduanya telah meninggal karena kehabisan darah,"

Guru Han terdiam mendengarnya, namun diam-diam ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menahan amarah.

"Bawa tubuh mereka ke markas dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai diketahui oleh orang lain,"

"Baik, guru," dan Minwoo pun segera pergi melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

Guru Han terdiam cukup lama, terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

_Aku telah gagal.._

"Guru," sebuah suara lagi-lagi menginterupsinya. Ia membalikkan badannya cepat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami menemukan seorang bayi di bawah pohon dekat danau," jelas seorang pria yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Bayi?" Guru Han mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya. Bayi laki-laki dengan kalung berliontin yang berukir angka 10," Guru Han membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?"

"Kami sudah membawanya ke markas, karena ia terlihat kelaparan," Guru Han mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lega.

"Ahh, di dekatnya ada sebuah kertas. Sepertinya ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya," Guru Han kembali menatap pria muda di depannya dengan penasaran.

"Kertas itu bertuliskan Kim Sehun,"

_Sehun.._

_._

_._

_Manis, perasaan yang tersembunyi, perasaan yang samar_  
_Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang bisa membuatku merasakan dan mengerti akan cinta_  
_Cinta membuatku bisa terlahir kembali seperti semula_  
_Aku tersenyum hari ini juga besok_  
_Aku membayangkanmu, merasakanmu_  
**(Baek Ji Young – Spring Rain)**

.

.

.

END

Thank you for your time to read my fanfict. I hope you like it.

Bye ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas, ilalang bergerak gemulai, seakan menari gembira karena diterpa angin lembut.

Dikejauhan nampak sesosok pemuda tinggi, dengan kulit seputih susu yang nampak menyilaukan diterpa terik matahari pagi. Ia terlihat sedang terduduk di depan dua buah gundukan tanah, dengan sebuah batu nisan sederhana pada masing-masingnya.

"Appa, eomma, selamat.." ucapnya lembut. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hari ini umurku bertambah lagi, apa kalian senang mendengarnya?"

Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut salah satu nisan berukirkan 'Zhang Yixing'

"Melahirkan seorang putra sepertiku, dan melihatku tumbuh hingga sekarang. Apakah kalian merasa senang?" senyum manisnya masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Tetapi di umurku yang ke-20 ini,aku tetap belum bisa membuat kalian bahagia,"

Wajah Sehun, pemuda itu, kini nampak meredup.

"Aku masih belum tahu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat kalian bahagia," ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku sudah membersihkan makam kalian setiap waktu, mendoakan kalian di setiap waktu yang kupunya. Tapi aku masih belum merasa bahwa kalian akan bahagia dengan hal ini," Sehun mengusap. pelan sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"Katakan padaku, eomma, appa, apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk kalian?"

.

.

**Anyyeong **

**Saya kembali, dengan membawakan sequel super singkat, kekeke. Ini adalah spesial untuk ulang tahun saya, dan dengan ff ini saya menyalurkan isi hati saya melalui perkataan Sehun. Tetapi Alhamdulillah, nasib saya tidak seburuk Sehun. Kedua orang tua saya masih bersama saya, dan saya sangat ingin membahagiakan mereka (kenapa jadi curhat? -_-)**

**Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah memberikan review serta komentar *kecupsatusatu. Maaf ngga bisa bales masing-masing, tetapi saya sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk kalian. Terutama yang menantikan sequel. Semoga masih menarik untuk kalian **

**Jeongmal khamsahamnida ^^**

.

.

"Sehunnie.." sebuah suara teriakan membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang seketika. Wajahnya yang tadi layu kini mulai cerah kembali.

"Apa Jongdae hyung?"

"Kau ditunggu yang lain di markas, ada kejutan untukmu. Cepat.." Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia tau kejutan apa yang dimaksudkan.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi hari ini?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang nampak duduk manis di kursi besarnya. Ia tengah menatap sesosok pria muda di depannya dengan tajam.

"Jung-agassi dan Princess Byun sudah mulai dekat. Mereka bahkan sudah bersahabat satu sama lain. Hal ini akan lebih memudahkan kita untuk mendapatkan informasi selanjutnya," jelas pria muda tadi dengan mantap.

"Bagus. Kau tetap awasi mereka, tetapi kali ini tidak secara diam-diam lagi,"

Pria muda itu nampak mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksud anda?"

Pria yang rambutnya mulai memutih itu menatap pria dihadapannya penuh arti, "Mulai besok, kau akan berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka,"

Pria muda itu nampak sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali mengangguk patuh. "Saya mengerti, tuan,"

Belum sempat si pria muda itu meninggalkan ruangan, sebuah suara kembali menyela, "Oh ya,"

Si pria muda pun membalikkan badannya seketika.

"Tetap jaga cucuku, Wu Chan Lie,"

.

"Aku sebal,"

Luhan menatap gadis mungil dihadapannya dengan geli. Gadis dengan wajah oriental, dengan rambut sebahu bergelombang, serta jepit kecil yang tersemat diantaranya. Ia nampak meletakkan kepalanya di meja kantin dengan lesu, tak lupa bibirnya yang sengaja ia kerucutkan.

Siapa yang menyangka jika gadis didepannya itu adalah seorang putri Korea Selatan.

"Dikekang lagi, huh?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Ia terlalu hapal dengan curhatan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya seketika, "Siapa yang tak sebal? Setiap hari kau harus mengikuti aturan yang tak kau sukai, mengikuti acara yang tak kau senangi. Bersikap sok manis di depan banyak orang," untung saja kantin saat itu sedang sepi.

"Aku lelah hidup seperti ini,"

"Hei," Luhan menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan, "Tidak Cuma kau, hidupku juga selalu diatur-atur oleh kakekku,"

"Tapi kau masih bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa pengawal kan?" Gadis itu menjawab cepat seraya melirik kesal ke beberapa pria yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kata siapa? Aku juga punya pengawal," jawab Luhan sedikit narsis.

Gadis mungil dihadapannya menatapnya bingung, "Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya ada di sekitarmu?"

"Memang tidak pernah," Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Lebih tepatnya belum. Kau akan melihatnya mulai besok,"

"Maksudmu?" gadis mungil itu masih menatap tak mengerti.

Luhan mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas, "Pokoknya kau lihat saja besok, Baekhyun,"

Gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu mengusap pipinya kesal, tetapi tak memprotes apapun.

"Besok kau akan kukenalkan dengannya. Pengawalku, sekaligus sahabatku dari kecil,"

.

"Gege," seorang wanita melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan, lalu meletakkan nampam yang dibawanya dengan pelan di atas meja. Ia menatap sosok yang tengah duduk termenung di depannya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang sedang gege pikirkan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, Tao-ya?" sosok pria itu nampak tengah menatap sendu sebuah foto di hadapannya.

"Ia adalah teman terbaikku saat pelatihan dulu, tetapi aku menghancurkan segalanya hanya karena ego-ku," tak terasa matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali, ge," wanita itu kini mengusap bahu pria yang menjadi suaminya itu dengan pelan.

"Yang terpenting sekarang, kita menyadari kesalahan dan hidup dengan lebih baik,"

Pria yang nampak tak muda lagi itu mengangguik paham. Ia merengkuh tubuh istrinya erat.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Ia melepas pelukannya sesaat, menatap kedua mata sang istri.

"Ia baru saja pergi. Katanya akan menemui tuan Jung,"

Mata pria itu tiba-tiba membulat, tubuhnya menegang.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang padanya untuk jangan menemui tuan Jung lagi?" nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tak tau, ge. Ia hanya menyinggung soal Luhan. Mungkin tuan Jung memintanya untuk menjaga cucunya itu," tenang sang istri lagi.

Namun begitu, wajah pria itu nampak seperti menahan marah.

"_Tuan Jung, apa yang kau perintahkan pada putraku?"_

.

Sebuah pria paruh baya yang lain, kini nampak berdiri memperhatikan kegiatan di hadapannya seraya tersenyum. Ia terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan yang ada di depannya hingga sebuah panggilan kecil terdengar olehnya.

"Guru Han,"

"Ah, kau Jongdae-ya?" sang pria paruh baya yang merupakan guru di markas pelatihan itu menoleh sekilas. Ia kemudian kembali memperhatikan kegiatan di depannya.

"Apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya pria muda bernama Jongdae itu dengan hormat.

"Ne, aku ingin kau menjaga Sehun mulai hari ini,"

Jongdae menatap sang guru dengan bingung, "Maksud anda? Sehun kan sudah dewasa, ia sudah berumur 20 tahun," Jongdae diam-diam ikut memperhatikan kegiatan didepannya. Nampak Sehun yang kini tengah tertawa ceria karena diberikan kejutan ulang tahun oleh teman-teman pelatihannya.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya," Jongdae makin menatap tak mengerti.

Guru han membalikkan badannya, lalu tersenyum menatap Jongdae. "Di usianya yang ke-20 ini, ia mulai akan memikul beban yang berat dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan orang yang kupercaya untuk menjaganya adalah kau, Jongdae-ya,"

"Tetapi kenapa aku? Keahlianku bahkan masih dibawah Sehun sendiri,"

Guru Han menepuk bahunya pelan, "Bagaimana pun, Sehun belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang akan mengarahkannya saat ia mulai melakukan kesalahan,"

Jongdae kini mulai mengangguk mengerti, ia nampak tersenyum bangga, "Terimakasih karena sudah mempercayaiku, guru,"

"Ah ya," Guru Han nampak melupakan sesuatu, "Nanti setelah acara ulang tahunnya selesai, datanglah keruanganku bersama Sehun. Akan kuberitahu apa yang akan menjadi tugas kalian masing-masing nantinya,"

Jongdae kembali mengangguk patuh, "Baik, Guru,"

.

"Byun Baekhyun, cepat keluar dari kamarmu," teriak seorang wanita dari depan sebuah pintu besar dengan beberapa ukiran bunga.  
"Aku tak mau pergi, eomma," balas suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Sang wanita nampak menghela nafasnya pelam.

"Tapi kau harus, Baekhyunnie. Ini pertemuan para petinggi negara,"

"Aku bilang aku tak mau eomma," rajuk seorang gadis di dalam ruangan itu, yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Eomma tak akan tanggung jawab jika appa-mu nanti memarahimu,"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang tidurnya dengan malas. Ia kemudian mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

**Aku kesal, Luhannie.**

**To : Luhan, Jung**

**Pasti kau disuruh ikut acara formal lagi ya?**

**To: Princess Baek**

Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah cemberut Baekhyun sekarang. Ia begitu asyik dengan handphone di tangannya hingga sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya.

"Yak, Chanyeollie. Kau mengagetkanku," pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Kau baru pulang kuliah?"

"Nde," jawab Luhan antusias. "Ku dengar kau pindah kuliah ke kampusku besok,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, "Darimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Haraboji," jawab Luhan dengan enteng. "Pasti dia yang menyuruhmu, kan?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, "Lalu, kau senang?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Tapi jangan bilang pada orang lain bahwa kau mengawalku,"

"Tak akan," Chanyeol mengusak rambut kecoklayan Luhan dengan gemas. "Kau tahu aku, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, ada seseorang yang akan kukenalkan padamu,"

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Rahasia. Kau akan tau nanti. Yang pasti kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya, ia seseorang yang terkenal di seluruh Korea Selatan,"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut memutih, atau biasa dikenal sebagai tuan Jung, kini tengah duduk bersantai di kursi besarnya seperti biasa. Ia kembali memandang sebuah pigura yang terpajang di dinding ruangannya, pigura dengan foto dirinya saat masih muda bersama dengan dua pria lain.

"Setelah Young Woon hyung tak ada, maka inilah saatnya aku melawanmu secara langsung, Byun Baekbeom," ia memandang sosok di pigura itu. Ia pun tersenyum sisnis.

.

.

_Cinta itu menyakitkan seperti demam _

_Air mata itu pahit karena melekat pada cinta_

_Meskipun memandangmu dari kejauhan_

_Kaulah orang yang membuatku tersenyum_

_Sedikit demi sedikit hatiku yang membeku_

_Mencair dengan hangatnya cintamu_

**(Lee Sang Goon – Love is Hurt) **

**.**

**.**

_**.: Last Mission :.**_

_**('Mission' Sequel)**_

_**Li JunYi's fanfiction**_

_**.: Sehun – Chanyeol - Jongdae - Luhan (GS) – Baekhyun (GS) :.**_

_**With other EXO's Member, SMTown's Member**_

_**Disclaimer : It's just a fiction story, and the cast belong to the owner, our God.**_

_**Recommended song : **_**Gu Book Family's OST**

_**.: To Be Continued :.**_


End file.
